Inevitable
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Karin Kurosaki tiene una enfermedad mortal, Hitsugaya Toushiro es un shinigami que a sido mandado por su alma pero ella aun tiene un ultimo deseo que quiere cumplir ¿ Podrá el shinigami ayudarle a cumplir su ultimo deseo?...
1. Chapter 1

**Olaaa a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien xD, traigo aquí una de mis ideas que no me ha dejado en paz y pues me decidí a escribirla espero les guste no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ser un shinigami no era un trabajo fácil claro que no, de echo era demasiado difícil y peligroso, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo. Para ello estaban las almas con un reiatsu muy fuerte, como el por ejemplo.

Hitsugaya toushiro un joven de no mas de 17 años de edad sus ojos de un hermoso color turquesa y su cabello blanco como la nieve, que caía en ese pueblo, lógico después de todo el invierno ya había llegado.

Miro a su alrededor, las calles estaban solitarias de seguro por el frio que hacia nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas, pero en su caso estaba bien, de echo su estación favorita era el invierno además el frio no le molestaba en absoluto.

Suspiro con algo de pesadez, lo habían mandado a recolectar el alma de alguien, y como el era un shinigami tenia que cumplir con su trabajo.

"_espero terminar pronto"_ pensó el peliblanco, una mariposa negra salió a darle los datos de la persona que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, recibiendo la información desapareció en un shumpo rumbo a completar su misión.

En el hospital de karakura, un par de doctores se encontraban hablando con un hombre, al parecer no eran muy buenas noticias.

-lo lamento mucho señor kurosaki, pero ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ella- dijo el doctor con algo de pena por el pobre hombre.

-¿cu…cuanto tiempo?- al kurosaki le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra.

-me temo que no mas de una semana, encerio lo sentimos- el otro doctor puso su mano en el hombro del señor dándole su mas sentido pésame.

Después de un rato los doctores se retiraron pues aun tenían mas pacientes por atender dejando al hombre solo en esa fría sala de espera.

Isshin kurosaki no podia creer lo que le habían dicho los doctores momentos atrás, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, su amada hija no sobreviviría ¿como se lo iba a decir a sus hermanos? Y peor aun ¿Cómo se lo diría a ella?, ya no pudo soportarlo mas el dolor era tan grande y la verdad el ya no tenia fuerzas para soportarlo, el llanto no se hiso esperar, era amargo, pero sobre todo doloroso. Su hija aun era muy joven su vida no podía terminar asi como asi.

Se encamino a la habitación donde se encontraba, tenia que verla si por el fuera daría su vida por la de ella sin dudarlo, lamentablemente la enfermedad que mato a su esposa la había heredado su hija y ahora ella tendría el mismo destino que su madre la muerte. Entro sigilosamente pensando que estaba dormida, se acerco y su sorpresa fue muy grande al verla despierta los ojos negros como la noche de la chica se veían muy opacos debido a el estado delicado en el que se encontraba, dirigió su vista hacia su padre como esperando que dijera algo, isshin sintió la impotencia y la pregunta de hace unos momentos volvió a el de golpe ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hija que sus esfuerzos por vivir fueron un fracaso?, ¿Cómo le diría que moriría?, agacho su mirada no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos en definitiva era un cobarde y el peor padre del mundo.

Por su parte karin al ver el semblante de su padre supo de inmediato que lo que le dijeron los doctores no fueron buenas noticias, un suspiro cansado salio de su boca, después de todo ya se esperaba algo asi pues la enfermedad que tenia era mortal y al parecer no pudo ganarle, una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de la azabache estaba dispuesta a aceptar su destino aunque este fuera tan cruel.

-sabes otosan yo…. quiero decirte que soy muy afortunada al tenerlos a ustedes como mi familia- dijo la pelinegra en un intento de animar a su padre.

Isshin levanto su rostro para encarar a su hija, acaso ¿sabia que iba a morir? Y si era asi ¿Qué pretendía decirle con eso?, miro la sonrisa amarga en la azabache, _"eres un idiota isshin" _pensó. En lugar de animarla la había preocupado, se dio una bofetada debía ser fuerte frente a ella, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y saco unos animos de quien sabe donde que sorprendieron a la kurosaki.

-jajaja claro que eres afortunada karin chan, después de todo nos tienes a nosotros y además yuzu chan te tiene una sorpresa espera a que la veas, estoy seguro que te encantara lleva toda la semana preparándola en 2 dias mas veras que felices estaremos todos, pero en fin tienes que descansar y además olvide que tengo que llamar a tu hermana- decía enérgico isshin.

La pelinegra solo alcanzo a ver como su padre besaba su frente y salía de la habitación, una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de todo si era afortunada, se quedo pensando en lo dicho por su padre su hermana le tenia preparada una sorpresa en 2 días, hiso cuentas y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa se había olvidado por completo de esa fecha en 2 días era su cumpleaños.

El ultimo que pasaría a lado de su familia, agacho la mirada no iba a llorar ella jamás lo hacia y mucho menos ahora, se acomodó para dormirse pero una ráfaga de aire helado le llego al cuerpo haciéndola temblar volteo hacia la ventana y hay parado en el marco estaba un joven de estatura normal y aparentemente de su edad su cabello era de color blanco y sus ojos de un extraño pero al parecer de karin hermoso color turquesa, el joven dio un salto y se planto frente a la cama donde estaba la pelinegra.

-¿tu eres karin kurosaki?- pregunto serio el peliblanco.

-hai …¿pero quien eres tu?- la azabache no sabia porque se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de ese extraño joven, pero algo dentro de ella le daba un mal presentimiento.

-soy un shinigami y he venido por ti- contesto el ojiturquesa después de todo ya sabia lo que vendría a continuación, el alma le rogaría que lo dejara vivir y lloraría demasiado, al final el terminaría su trabajo después de un largo rato de llanto, de solo pensarlo le fastidiaba, además la muerte era para todos sin excepción.

-¿un shinigami?- pregunto. El joven solo asintió, una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra, después de todo si iba a morir y una prueba de ello era ese shinigami que vino por ella. pero aun no podía morir claro que no apretó las sabanas de la cama con fuerza había una razón muy grande por la cual la chica no aceptaría en ese momento su cruel destino.

Hitsugaya miro a la pelinegra se veía muy joven, mas o menos tenia la edad de cuando el murió estaba tan ocupado observándola que no fue hasta que la chica levanto el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron que el joven shinigami salió de su ensimismamiento para perderse en esos ojos ónix tan profundos, mientras que la pelinegra no se quedo atrás y quedo atrapada en esas orbes turquesas pasaron asi unos segundos que para ellos parecían horas, pero no todo dura para siempre y la azabache aparto la mirada rompiendo el momento después de todo tenia algo que pedirle.

-por favor te prometo que me ire contigo solo dame 2 días shinigami.

En los ojos onix de la kurosaki se veía reflejada suplica, toushiro estaba un poco sorprendido por el echo de no ver tristeza reflejada en ellos.

-esta bien 2 dias entonces.

El peliblanco no supo porque había aceptado la petición de esa humana, talvez porque ella era diferente del resto.

-muchas gracias.

La pelinegra le mostro una sonrisa en agradecimiento, ese acto desconcertó por completo al chico, nunca nadie le había sonreído de esa manera desde que se convirtió en shinigami.

-y ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto curiosa la kurosaki.

-no creo que eso importe mucho-contesto cortante el peliblanco.

-¿he?, claro que importa después de todo te llevaras mi alma y al menos tengo derecho de saber tu nombre.-decía la kurosaki mientras cruzaba los brasos.

El shinigami solto un suspiro cansado, al ver la molestia de la chica asi que no le quedo mas remedio que contestarle su pregunta.

-hitsugaya toushiro- dijo el ojiturquesa con simpleza.

-toushiro es un bonito nombre.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la kurosaki volteo a mirarla y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del peliblanco, la verdad nadie le había dicho eso.

-gracias- solto en un susurro que karin alcanzo a escuchar.

-de nada además también tienes bonitos ojos-al terminar de decir eso llevo sus manos a su boca y la vergüenza la invadió por completo y un sonrojo no tardo en aparecer, hitsugaya levanto una ceja en señal de no entender de verdad esa chica era muy rara en todo el sentido de la palabra, y mas por sus cambios de humor ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar triste porque iba a morir?.

Y mas aun ¿Por qué el había aceptado su petición asi de la nada?, toushiro estaba confundido, al menos le gustaría saber mas de esa humana ¿Qué tenia de especial? Eso era algo que el iba a descubrir.

-oye- llamo el peliblanco.

-si-si- karin dejo aun lado la vergüenza que sintio para contestarle.

-¿Por qué me pediste 2 dias más de vida y no que te dejara seguir viviendo?-hitsugaya esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, miro como la pelinegra bajaba la mirada como si lo mas interesante en ese momento fueran sus manos, un suspiro salio de los labios de la morena y volvió a encararlo.

-yo se que voy a morir y ya lo he aceptado si te pedí 2 dias mas es porque mi hermano estudia fuera de la ciudad y no lo he visto en un año, se que el vendrá en 2 dias por eso quiero verlo una ultima vez- a karin se le corto el habla era muy doloroso, llevo su mano a su pecho intentando tranquilizarse no iba a llorar se lo había prometido a ella misma.

El shinigami al ver la mueca de dolor en la chica no supo porque razón se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en su hombro tratando de alguna forma darle ánimos, la kurosaki al sentir el contacto volteo a ver a toushiro la verdad ella no lo veía como un shinigami si no mas bien el chico parecía un angel. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que el sueño venció a la azabache, esa noche por primera vez hitsugaya toushiro velo el sueño de un mortal.

**Hasta aquí bueno este fic pienso hacerlo d caps y pues dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir y hay me dicen si les gusta:D a ver que mas disculpen por no subir continuación del fic cold heart les prometo que tratare de actualizar pronto en fin sin mas que decir hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola perdón por la tardanza en este fic la verdad nose si les este gustando pero tengo que terminarla para sentirme bien conmigo misma, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esa mañana habia recibido una muy mala noticia por parte de su padre al principio pensó que el viejo lo hacia solo para fastidiarlo, y como era de esperarse el pelinaranja se molesto iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que parecía ser el llanto de su progenitor, inmediatamente un nudo se formo en su garganta ya no podía articular palabra, estaba en shock , tanto que hasta ya no pudo sostener su móvil y callo al piso.

Se tambaleo un poco busco con la mirada un lugar donde apoyase para su suerte habia una banca, se dejo caer en esta, las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes salían una tras otra, cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos fuera solo una terrible pesadilla, pero una voz muy conocida lo trajo a la triste y dura realidad.

-ichigo…..¿que te pasa?-pregunto una hermosa pelinegra, se podía ver en sus ojos violetas mucha preocupación.

El kurosaki al escuchar la voz de su novia inmediatamente levanto el rostro para mirarla, ya no pudo soportarlo mas se levanto y la abrazo, porque el podía pretender ser fuerte ante los demás pero con ella no.

-rukia mi hermana ya no….- no pudo terminar de decirlo, era muy doloroso el llanto se hiso presente, la ojivioleta apretó aun mas a su novio sintió como las lagrimas de el mojaban su blusa y también como las de ella resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se quedaron asi abrazados por casi dos horas, cuando el pelinaranja se tranquilizo no esperaron mas y partieron rumbo a karakura, porque lo que mas quería ichigo en esos momentos era estar al lado de su hermana.

Isshin estaba algo intranquilo pues llamo a su hijo para darle la mala noticia pero este ya no dijo ninguna palabra además la comunicación se habia cortado.

Estaba muy angustiado "_no vallas a hacer ninguna tontería idiota"_, pensó. de repente el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente lo tomo era un mensaje de su hijo diciéndole un _"estaré hay lo mas pronto posible"_ al terminar de leer volvió a guardarlo y un suspiro salio de sus labios menos mal su hijo iba a regresar y no habia echo ninguna tontería, volteo a ver la habitación donde estaba su pequeña de seguro se pondría feliz al ver a su hermano.

Karin miraba los copos de nieve caer uno tras otro, la verdad se sentía un poco débil pero aun no debía morir tenia que ver a su hermano.

Hitsugaya no dejaba de mirarla era increíble que esa chica tuviera tal voluntad de seguir viviendo, aunque pretendiera ser fuerte no necesitabas ser un genio para saber que estaba muy mal su palida piel y el opaco de sus ojos la delataban. Un pequeño suspiro salio de los labios del shinigami captando asi la atención de la pelinegra.

-deberías descansar – dijo tranquilo el peliblanco.

-no… estoy bien asi – karin se sintió impotente ya ni fuerzas tenia de hablar, cerro sus ojos intentando darse aunque sea un poco de fuerza el shinigami volvió a mirarla, el silencio se hiso presente hasta que la chica lo rompió.

-sabes toushiro mañana es mi cumple años- la azabache fijo su vista en la nada, el ojiturquesa procesaba la información.

-y mañana se vence el plazo que te di.-dijo con seriedad.

La kurosaki al oir esto inmediatamente una pequeña sonrisa amarga aprecio en sus labios.

-si lose, sabes lo único de lo que me lamento es de dejar a mi familia de no verlos nunca mas- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que hitsugaya escucho perfectamente.

-y ¿Qué hay de tus sueños, de las millones de cosas que quieres hacer pero no podras?- toushiro no creía que esa chica solo se lamentara por eso, solo pensaba en su familia pero ¿y Dónde quedaba ella?.

Karin lo pensó muy bien ciertamente ella ya habia renunciado a todas esas cosas, pues estaba conciente de su destino, claro no fue fácil mas sin embargo lo habia logrado y recordarlo ahora la ponía muy triste.

-yo ya…. me he resignado- fueron las ultimas palabras de la pelinegra antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Toushiro por primera vez sentía la necesidad de ayudar a alguien. En ese momento si por el fuera la dejaría vivir pero no podía, tenia ordenes y debía obedecerlas se acercó a la chica, e inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

-lo siento- fue lo ultimo que le dijo en esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano habían llegado los familiares de la azabache, estaban en su habitación riendo y hablando sobre muchas cosas.

Todos llevaban puesto un gorrito de cumpleaños karin estaba sumamente feliz pues su hermana le llevo un pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba además, su hermano y su novia estaban hay con ella. Se sentía tan amada y querida que no quería que terminara, pero la cruel realidad era otra recordó la promesa que le hiso al shinigami e inmediatamente sintio miedo, empezó a temblar en su lugar apretó aun mas la mano de su hermano llamando su atención.

-ichinii….-le costaba articular palabra, pero tenia que decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa karin te sientes mal?-pregunto ichigo muy preocupado, la pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza miro a todos los presentes en esa habitación cuanto los amaba.

-¡los amo a todos ustedes, soy muy afortunada de tenerlos conmigo!- esas palabras le habia costado mucho decirlas, ahora estaba en paz sabia que ellos saldrían adelante sin ella, sintio como era rodeada por los brazos de su hermana, su padre, su hermano y la novia de este.

-tambien te amamos karin chan, ya veras como todo va a estar bien, como disfrutaremos mas momentos como este en el futuro- yuzu ya no pudo aguantarlo y rompió a llorar igual que todos en esa habitación hasta la misma azabache.

-asi es karin no te dejaremos morir- le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

-gracias a todos- la kurosaki le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano.

-bueno creo que karin chan debe descansar- rukia se acercó a la pelinegra y la arropo con las sabanas, dándole un muy cálida sonrisa. todos salieron de la habitación diciéndole un "_descansa"_, pero ninguno escucho cuando la pelinegra dijo en un susurro "_adiós"_ .

Una vez que estuvo completamente sola, la ventana se abrió y hay delante de la chica se encontraba el peliblanco mirándola.

-¿estas lista?- pregunto.

La chica solo asintió, se acerco a el diciéndole algo en el oído.

-de acuerdo lo hare- terminando de decir eso tomo a la frágil chica en brazos y desaparecieron en un shumpo.

Llegaron al lugar, era una enorme cancha de futbol cubierta por completo de nieve la pelinegra se alejo del chico y miro a su alrededor, el shinigami no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué le habia pedido que la llevara a ese lugar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelinegra.

-estoy lista toushiro- en sus ojos podía verse reflejada la tristesa que sentía.

- Karin ¿Por qué pretendes ser tan fuerte? ¡deja de hacerlo! mírate acabas de estar con tu familia, y no se la razón por la que me pediste que te trajera aquí y tu…. tan solo me dices estoy lista- hitsugaya callo al ver a la chica mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡y ¿Qué quieres que haga?, yo se que voy a morir y hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer….no quiero alejarme de mi familia pero todo es inútil no hay remedio para la muerte!-karin callo de rodillas en la nieve abrazándose a si misma, sollozando sacando todo el dolor de su alma. El shinigami al verla en ese estado inmediatamente corrió y la abraso, la azabache se aferro con fuerza a el pecho de el.

-toushiro yo quiero jugar futbol ganar el campeonato, terminar la escuela, estar presente en al boda de mis hermanos, formar mi propia familia, yo…..no quiero morir- decía la pelinegra entre el llanto.

Hitsugaya se sentía impotente la abrazo con mas fuerza, el no quería llevarse el alma de karin pero tenia ordenes y debía cumplirlas, espero a que la chica se tranquilizara, seco sus lagrimas y se miraron a los ojos.

-karin te prometo que te encontrare, ya sea buscándote en el otro mundo o en otra vida y estaré contigo para cumplir cada uno de tus sueños-toushiro acaricio la mejilla de la chica sintiéndola tan calida.

-no rompas tu promesa te esperare toushiro- la pelinegra le brindo su ultima y calida sonrisa, sus parpados se hicieron pesados y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Al dia siguiente la nieve caia con intensidad, en el cementerio de karakura se podía observar a una familia llorando por la perdida de un ser querido.

Mientras que a las afueras de la ciudad un chico de cabello blanco miraba hacia el cielo.

-definitivamente te voy a encontrar asi que espérame karin- soltó las palabras al viento y es que de una cosa estaba seguro, no importaba si la buscaba por todo el mundo o en otra vida el estaría con ella y sobre todo la haría feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí termina esta historia aunque he de admitir que no quede tan convencida pero en fin ustedes tienen la ultima palabra dejen sus reviews y porfavor díganme si vale la pena que siga escribiendo hasta otra ****! **


End file.
